


too much, just enough

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but it's all most about consent and boundaries), Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Derek has a knot, Stiles likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third time's the charm? This was written on the 9th and tried posting it late last night, but the server goblins weren't facouring me.

“Too much?” Derek asks as Stiles squirms and swears in his lap, face contorted, eyes squeezed shut. 

 

Derek wants to pull away at that, even when he knows he can’t. knows that asking if it’s too much now is a little too late, as he cannot literally do anything to change the situation.

 

Stiles takes a deep breath and  _ moves _ . “Are you kidding?” he asks and his voice is tight, but it’s the tight of overwhelmed, a good feeling, not the tightness of fighting against showing pain.

 

Derek has never been as glad for his nose as with Stiles, who always throws himself into things head-on with no regard for consequences.

 

Except in bed, where he always asks Derek first, makes sure Derek is comfortable, that Derek knows he can say  _ no _ . Derek had only said yes to this particular activity after Stiles had pestered him for months. And Derek knows it’s good for him, all that tight heat around him, Stiles’ body accommodating him just so, perfect and able to take it, yet…

 

“Derek!” 

 

Stiles’ voice jars him from his thoughts and he meets Stiles’ pleasure-widened eyes. Derek’s hand is grasped and pressed to Stiles’ heart, even when he doesn’t need touch to hear Stiles’ heartbeat, though  _ feeling _ it is always a nice thing.

 

Derek gives Stiles his full attention.

 

“Derek, I’m your  _ mate _ … you’re  _ not hurting me _ .” 

 

Stiles shifts in Derek’s lap and makes them both gasp. Derek can’t take his eyes away from Stiles’ pleasure-drunk face. “See, just enough...”

 

And it is. 

  
  



End file.
